


Their Own Right

by burning_nova



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Blind men have no fashion sense intrinsically, Costume Malfunction, Gen, Group Costume, Melvin (mention), Prompt Fic, Sort Of, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: Matt's outfit is practical.The first attempt at outfitting the other Defenders in the same level of get ups doesn't go quite as intended.





	Their Own Right

"I have a wedgie." Jessica said as she came into the room and stared into the mirror. "How do you move in this?" She tried turning.

"You might have gained weight between fittings." Murdock commented. 

"Fuck you. How would you even know? You're blind!"

"I'm just saying." Murdock said with a smile.

"I gotta agree with Jess on this." Luke said as he came into the room. "It's a big snug."

"I kind of like it." Said Danny and walked in with his outfit. "It breaths."

Jessica snorted. "I'm sweating."

"I can smell." Matt said. 

"Fuck you again." She reached behind her and tried to undo her wedgie.

"Wait. You're wearing underwear?" Danny asked, sounding confused. 

"You're not?" Luke asked. 

"Uh no." Danny replied.

Murdock laughed. 

"I'm not wearing this without underwear or a bra." Jessica said and squirmed again.

"So you're commando, man?" Luke asked Matt. 

"No. I wear underwear. Gotta change quickly sometimes." He smiled, sightless eyes gleaming in a way that clear said he was having them on in a way. "The fabric will stretch. Melvin made the suits specifically for you."

"Question, why don't I have sleeves? It's all white, strapless and I have gloves. If someone stabs or hits me on my shoulder it's still going to hurt." 

"I don't think Melvin likes sleeves on his designs for women...Elektra's outfit didn't have it either." 

"Yeah, I mean it's a cool design but not really practical for her. If anything my outfit shouldn't have sleeves." He tugged at his suit. "Yellow top and black pants are okay but they'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"I'll get back to him then." Murdock said. He turned back to Danny. "You got any complaints?"

"Me?" Danny replied and shook his head. "No. I like it."

"You're kidding." Jessica said. 

"He's not." Murdock grinned, pleased. 

"Dude, you're changing that. If only on principle. You'll be seen a mile away."

"But it's cool."

"It's green and yellow!"

"Also the mask is begging to be grabbed and pulled." Danny sighed. 

"Fine. I'll get another one but I'm keeping this one." 

"I'll let Melvin know."

"Can I still get green? Maybe a dark one?"

"I want black, like my normal clothes."

"Same." Luke added.

"I'll let him know. And to let it a bit...looser."

"I'm fine with my measurements."

"No, get him too. You can see his junk."

"You can't!" Danny looked down.

"Not really, but the protective cup leaves nothing to the imagination." Jessica added.

"Noted." 

"Any complaints on my outfit?"

"Nothing that hasn't been said before."

"Good. Okay I'll get back to him." Matt left. 

"I'm not wearing this. Ever." Jessica said and walked away to change. Luke laughed and looked at Danny who was adjusting his costume. 

"I still think this looks cool."

"You got no taste, man. No taste."

"Colleen said I'm eccentric."

"Just because you're rich." Danny shrugged. 

"Next time we don't let the blind man make styling decisions." Luke said. 

"You got that right!" Jessica yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably more inspired than an exact fill!
> 
> https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/9408.html?thread=18095552#cmt18095552
> 
> "Matt buys the Defenders matching Daredevil style armour. Lucky them!"


End file.
